


Fun With Ships

by Secretficjunkie



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Annko, Dianstanze, Enemies to Lovers, Halloween, I Ship It, Loumanda, Multi, Rain, Storm - Freeform, frotte, its my favorite trope, sapphic painting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretficjunkie/pseuds/Secretficjunkie
Summary: I need to practice more art! And I work hardest on ship art. So leave your scenario and ship in the comments and I just might draw it! Keepin' it T and below, let's have some fun!
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Diana Cavendish, Frank/Lotte Yanson, Louis Blackwell/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 53
Kudos: 21





	1. Annko 1

**Author's Note:**

> First one! This was a suggestion from LadyRavenhart, who offered me some raw text and a dynamite idea to work with. Thank you LadyRavenhart!

Akko happily bounded up to Andrew in her Chariot costume. "Ready!" 

"Isn't that the same costume you wore last year?" he asked. 

"Yeah...well...I like it!"

"You're a witch in real life...that costume doesn't count. Why don't you wear something else?" he said with a devilish smirk that could only mean he was up to something. 

"Like what? I can't think of anything," said Akko, thinking about it so hard she was unaware that he had snuck around behind her. She gasped when she felt him breathing near her neck and settled his hands on her neck and hip. 

"Your birthday suit," he whispered, grazing her soft skin with false fangs. 

"Eep!" she squeaked with a happy shudder. 


	2. Frotte 1

I had this sketch leftover from Inktober day 'Storm' so I'm putting it here among the ship art!


	3. Loumanda 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a friend-ship on this one but I had the idea, I had to draw it. It happens.

It's all fun and games until _somebody_ gets whacked in the head and won't stop cryin' about it.


	4. Loumanda 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the whole ship in a nutshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I shoved my own favorite ship to the front of the line, sorry folks.  
> Nah but seriously, I either fire all guns on all cylinders all the time or I'm asleep on the job lol.


	5. Dianstanze 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to Hikarilie who gave me the request for Diana/Constanze or Dianstanze as I'm calling it now, lol. Thank you Hika for your extended patience with my weird work style! I call this "Undone" because of Constanze's trademark bow being pulled out and other implications of what happens when you let your guard down around a new loved one.
> 
> So this time I wanted to go for like a very soft, Sapphic sort of painting style and I used a lot of soft brushes to create the effect. That is indeed a cherub stanbot over there. 
> 
> "But SFJ, I can hear you say, why a soft dressy sapphic painting for two of the most serious, reserved, technical characters?
> 
> Well exactly...since we are going outside the box here with an unusual pairing, we should have an unusual setting! With two such serious, technical characters, perhaps their courthsip would be just the opposite, a soft sort of expression embracing a lot of femininity. That's my story and I'm sticking to it lol.


	6. Hannah/Constanze 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to TextileTown, thanks for the request!  
> Based in part, on their Frontline Frauline storylines wherein Constanze and Hannah form a strong partnership and loving relationship through action-packed trials against innumerable enemies. It's a good read, ya'll should check it out!


End file.
